A user may consume electronic content by, for example, watching a video recording, reading an electronic book, playing a video game, or listening to an audio recording or ringtone. The user may initially store a copy of the electronic content on one device, and may copy the electronic content (or different versions of the electronic content) to other devices. For instance, a user may copy electronic content from a media player device to a server on the Internet, so that the user may later access the electronic content using other devices.